


please dont leave me

by carlwheezer



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: Koi Pond, M/M, Suicide, homies ilysm, koi pond server, lol trauma, sad boy hours, this was from a rp i did, we arent done with it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlwheezer/pseuds/carlwheezer
Summary: Tommy knew.Tubbo didn't.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	please dont leave me

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo holmes
> 
> if youre from the koi pond server ilysm
> 
> and yes i did this with al but felt the need to post something here

Toby had to be honest, he wasn’t completely sure how the argument had started. But he knew had been going on long enough for tears to start streaming down his cheeks while he yelled at Tommy. Everything had been fine- it really had been. It’d been perfect. Was it really so bad that the brunette wanted Tommy to have a house in Snowchester? Yeah, Dream was in Prison, but he’d feel better if his best friend were closer to him.  _ Safer _ . 

“Tommy! Please- Just listen to me!-” he wasn’t always the clingy one. It wasn’t his fault that the blonde was one of the only people that didn’t find him annoying. Most of the time, at least. “Please Tom! It’s- It’s not that big of a deal! We could just build you a little holiday home in Snowchester- something like what Puffy has!”

It had been a nice day, no doubt about it. The birds sang and trees rustled with growing life, all new and young and growing. The blond had stepped out of his home with a vigorous smile and a determined motive to see his best friend, even though they always seemed to be on edge, seconds from breaking in eachother’s arms. Both of them were fragile in the state they were in, and although tommy hated being fragile, he knew both of them had changed. 

So much. 

Having pulled on a light jacket and his usual shirt after he was done showering and brushing his hair, he pulled on shoes as he was going out the door, hobbling down the steps as he tucked his heel into the back of his shoe, pressing it into the floor and then reaching down and pulling on the tongue, and heading off. The closer he got to Snowchester though, the more of a cool feeling he got. But that hadn’t tugged him away from the warm feeling entrapped in his chest, the confidence that usually bubbled inside of him still there. 

..Until he had seen the pretty tears streaming down flushed cheeks, the usually soft voice scorchingly raised, piercing his heart like a million needles. It dug out his stomach and scratched at his lungs. Though he was mad, he didn’t understand why Tubbo wouldn’t get it that he was  _ scared _ . Tubbo wanted him to be in snowchester with him, and although a really good idea, he would be closer to the brunette, he knew if he was back here, he wouldn’t be wanted, he would be blamed for something, dream would come back somehow, there was no way he could see something good happening out of this. 

The sky baby blues met those lovely tear filled cerulean eyes, and he wanted to slap himself. This was the last state he wanted to see Tubbo in anymore, and the anger seeped through into his veins, into his bloodstream, into his brain.

“Tubbo, I can’t- dont you understand? Look-” he tried to find the right words, knowing his whole heart ached to be closer to the smaller, to hold him close, to take a step forward and take his absolute breath away, to kiss away those tears. 

“I can’t be here without it causing trouble, and I know you don’t care, but honestly it's not my fault-” his whole body prickled with the need to have him understand, “that you're in love with me and need me here!” 

.. 

…. 

_ That _ was not going to help him understand. 

Tommy’s eyes widened, regretting it immediately. What if he was wrong and the lovely brunette was disgusted that he was so self conceited to say such things? He hadn’t meant to say that, he really didn’t, but he couldn’t take it back now.. 

Chuckling awkwardly to cover his shaky words, “W-Well, I mean, I’m not the one that’s clingy and shit,” he tried, knowing that humor was not the thing to be laying on the other poor boy right now, and that it was possibly the worst time for him to pull that joke. But- surely, Tubbo would understand, right? He always did, they were best friends, after all.

Tubbo had just stood there- let the other lash out at him. It's not like he hadn't dealt with that before. His eyes widened as his feelings for the other were mentioned, though. He trembled slightly, more tears gathering in his eyes and flowing freely down his flushed cheeks. 

"Y-You knew..?" He spoke quietly, as if he would break. "You knew this w-whole time?" The brunette's voice went up an octave, his fists clenching as he looked up at Tommy. "You knew- this  _ whole _ time?! A-And y-you just- you just- took  _ advantage _ of that??! You- Y-You fucking- You've just been playing with my feelings? I-I'm a person too, Tom!" He screamed, glaring up at the taller. 

"Right. You just meant that you're not the clingy one. It's always that, isn't it." He hissed, turning away from the blonde and running. He didn't want to listen to him anymore- didn't want to give him an out. That's what he always did. No matter how much he loved him- loved Tommy and his blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean- the waves so undeniably beautiful just like the taller- and his hair that fell perfectly- almost shadowing his eyes from the rest of the world- he knew that he was insensitive. That maybe- he just didn't care. Was only using him to boost his ego. 

Instead of going back to Snowchester, Toby found their old tunnel system and walked down, recalling his memories. The ones of Manberg- and Pogtopia. How he was working as a double agent. How he blindly listened and followed along with anything his friend has said. Because he loved him. Because he  _ loves _ him. And he couldn't even stop- he'd tried. He'd tried so hard. The amount of times he thought he was going to be caught by Schlatt- That Tommy snickered and grabbed his wrist, pulling him underground to their base. 

He giggled quietly, sniffling. It was so easy back then. Back when they didn't have to worry about too much. They were more of a teenager than they ever would be back then.

He remembered the countless times he would chase after bees- oh how much he loved them. They loved the way their wings fluttered, the fuzz on them. The little buzzes they made. He supposed nothing could be that perfect anymore. Or. Ever again. 

A few days had passed. Tubbo was avoiding Tommy like the plague. The other had been busy with his ‘Big Innit Hotel’ or whatever anyways. He didn’t need him anymore- didn’t need his bright gaze following him around like a puppy. Didn’t need him being oh so  _ clingy _ . He just wanted to be by himself- without any short nuisances around. Disrupting his plans and whatnot. 

Finally going back to what used to be L’Manberg-  _ his home- _ the brunette walked down the prime path- bags visible under his eyes. The bench came into view. He walked over, running his fingertips along the aged wood. They bent down, smiling as he traced the carved letters in the oak. ‘ _ Tommy and Tubbo. _ ’ Their names were scribbled messily there. From when they first had crafted the bench. 

It felt bittersweet now. 

The once comforting touch of the jukebox- of his favorite disc playing- now was solemn. The flowers were in bloom. As if they were taunting him, about what could’ve been. About what  _ was _ . Tubbo looked down at the steep hill below him. His health was already down. He only had about two hunger bars left. He turned around, getting one last look at the sun setting. Over L’Manberg. Over his home. What he built- what they built together. He spread out his arms- taking a deep breath. He leaned back. And the world was quiet. Everything was peaceful. Until one message came through. 

_ Tubbo_ hit the ground too hard. _

**Author's Note:**

> p sure we both cried while doing this
> 
> uh comments are appreciated and if my homie n i decide to continue this i might upload more


End file.
